When he's gone
by Azumi of Fire
Summary: When Raimundo is gone....Raikim Oneshot! Charecter Death!


**I don't really support this pairing, but I got really bored so I decided to write it anyways. Raikim.**

**Disclaimer--I don't own XS, Christy Hui does**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on Kimiko!" Raimundo called. "We'll be late for that wu!" "I'm coming!" Kimiko called back. Omi sighed and took out his _Ancient Guide to Females_ book and read, "It states in my book that females will take a very long time to get dressed, because they want to make themselves look _pretty,_ but it is probably untrue." Kimiko came out, her hair was dyed dark blue and put up in a high ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a white sleeveless Tee, striped white and black gloves, a red belt, a black skirt, and black boots with striped socks. Omi smiled triumphantly. "Ah ha! I was right! Kimiko takes a long time to get dressed because she thinks she will look pretty. But she looks hideous!" Kimiko glared at him and threw a punch at Omi's enormous head. Omi dodged it swiftly and Kimiko, steaming, sat infront of Raimundo. Raimundo blushed, he could see her perky bottom through the puny skirt. Dojo took off, laughing at the angry Kimiko.

---

"Haha! I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, am Emporer of the Universe Baby! I got the Arrow of Thunder! **(A/N:I know, dumb name, but I couldn't think of anything else!)**" Then Dojo swooped down and four dragons jumped off onto a rickety bridge. "Oh great, the Xiaolin Losers are here, JackBots, Attack!" He cried, and the doomed bots started at the four. Kimiko suddenly cried, "Wudai Mars, Fire!" And all the bots burned to a crisp. Raimundo jumped at Jack, who had the Wu, and was flying away. "Hey! Get off!" He shouted, shaking Raimundo of his leg. Raimundo reached for the Wu, and it glowed. Jack groaned and said, "Well this is just great!" Raimundo said, "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The first to fall off this bridge is the loser." "Whatever, my Eye of Dashi against your sword of the storm! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The land around the bridge suddenly elevated and the bridge lost a few wooden boards. Everyone else took a step back and watched Jack and Raimundo fight each other. "Eye of Dashi!" Jack yelled. And a lightning bolt shot out at Rai. He dodged it, barely, and cried, "Sword of the storm!" And a gush of wind hit Jack and he fell back, but didn't fall off the bridge.

Raimundo cursed under his breath. He suddenly felt the bridge shake violently. "Woah!" He yelled. "Raimundo!!" Kimiko cried suddenly. He looked back and she pointed past him. He turned and met Jack's fist. Raimundo fell back and off the bridge_. "Raimundo!"_ Everyone other than Jack screamed. Everything went back to normal but Raimundo kept falling. Before Dojo could reach him, he had already disappeared. Jack laughed evilly and flew off. Kimiko looked down and saw nothing but rocks and a dangerously fast current of a stream. Kimiko's eyes filled with tears. "Rai, no..."

---

Kimiko looked out her window, trying to get past Rai's sudden death, though she didn't succeed.

_I always needed time on my own_

Why? Why had it come so fast?

_But I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried_

She never got to tell him

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

That one secret she had kept for so long

_And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side_

It had never past her own lips

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

The day she had met him, he looked as if to be an angel

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She wanted to tell him so badly, but never had the chance

_When you're gone, the peices of my heart are missin' you_

Now she never will

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missin'too_

Then, Clay walked in, "Uh, Kimiko? Time for dinner..."

_When you're gone, all the words I need to hear _

Kimiko hunched her back and tears slipped down her pale cheeks

_To always get me through the day_

His death had hit everyone pretty hard

_And make it OK_

"Kimiko..." Clay started. Kimiko choked on a sob

_I miss you..._

---

Today was Rai's funeral, everyone was dressed in black

_I've never felt this way before_

Kimiko stepped up to his grave and pierced a sword into the ground

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

It began to rain, pour, actually

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

Kimiko began to sob violently

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Master Fung touched her shoulder, she looked up into those sad blue eyes

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

She took his hand and they both went inside

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

For the next days, it was quiet

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missin' you_

There was no cocky laughter to brighten up the room

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missin' too_

No cool stride to fill the halls

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

No giggle filled corretion whenever Omi made a mistake in his slang

_And make it OK_

There was no more stealing PDA's from Kimiko just to make her mad

_I miss you_

No more taking Clay's hat and filling it with goat milk for a laugh

_We were made for each other_

No more calling Dojo a gecko behind his back

_Out here forever_

No more making fun of Master Fung's weird proverbs and sayings

_I know we were_

There was no more "Wudai Star! Wind" Echoing through the training hall

_Yeah-Yeah_

No more lazy old Raimundo

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

No more silly, fun-loving Raimundo

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

No more Raimundo Pedrosa

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel ya here with me, yeah_

So much for telling Rai

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missin' you_

That one secret

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missin' too_

That one that had kept them for each other for so long

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

Too bad, it was such a loss

_And make it OK_

All Kimiko could say now was,

_I miss...you_

**Yay! Raikim Oneshot! Sorry if you didn't like me killing Raimundo, but hey, no way was I doing ClayKim! So yeah, reviews would be nice!**


End file.
